Hybride
by Kaede-Alys
Summary: UA. Dans un monde où des humains prennent pour animaux de compagnie des hybrides, Itachi Uchiha est contraint de suivre le mouvement. Il 'adopte' alors un garçon blond à moitié chat assez étrange. Seme!Itachi x Neko!Deidara. Donc ItaDei, donc slash, donc yaoi. Beaucoup d'OOC. Rating M donc Lemon.


Disclaimer : L'idée des hybrides appartient à mon amie Lili-chan. Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. L'histoire m'appartient.

Prairing : Itachi x Deidara

Note de l'auteur : Cette fic est plus un gros fantasme qu'un One Shot. Aussi, il y a plein d'OOC. Cette fic est construite sur du OOC, en fait, à la base.

* * *

Hybride

* * *

Itachi soupira encore. Ceci était assez exceptionnel –non pas qu'il soit tout le temps de bonne humeur- car un Uchiha avait pour principe de ne laisser paraître aucune émotion. Seulement, un détail l'agaçait. Pas un détail mineur, non, un détail qui avait toute son importance !

Depuis quelques temps, les scientifiques avaient développés des humains hybrides, à moitié animaux. Ceux-ci avaient débutés en tant qu'armes, mais avaient finis par devenir des animaux domestiques. Néanmoins, entretenir un autre humai –même hybride- et l'acheter revenait extrêmement chère –des dizaines de milliers d'euros. Avoir un hybride devenait une obligation pour tous les riches qui se respectaient. Itachi allait donc devoir adopter un de ces hybrides.

Ce n'était pas une histoire d'argent, mais il répugnait à traiter un être humain… comme un animal. Et il tenait aussi à sa solitude. Cependant, en tant que chef milliardaire d'une entreprise connue, il se devait d'avoir à ses côtés un hybride. Non pas pour les apparences, mais pour le respect de ses collaborateurs.

Ce soir, il était donc dans un de ces marchés noirs que l'on osait appeler foires. Le marché des hybrides étant nouveau, on ne se souciait pas encore des règlementations, et des hommes et des femmes attendaient dans de petites cages, rendant l'endroit un peu plus sordide.

Le brun avança peu à peu, et se retrouva devant une estrade où un petit homme gras interpellait les clients :

« Approchez ! Approchez ! Ici, vous pouvez voir nos produits de luxe, nos jeunes vierges effarouchées ! »

L'Uchiha, intrigué par cette annonce, se demandait vraiment le rapport entre la virginité des hybrides et leur prix. Il fit le lien entre ceci et la filière de prostitution, et contracta ses sourcils. Comment pouvait-on faire ça à des êtres si naïfs et innocents ?

Un air incrédule prit alors possession de son visage lorsqu'il vit qui était ses jeunes hybrides. Des hommes. Enfin, certains étaient tellement androgynes qu'on ne s'en rendait pas compte au premier regard, mais leurs torses parfois dénudés ne trompaient personne. Les tenues osées et vulgaires qu'on leur enfilait étaient outrageuses, et énervèrent Itachi de nouveau.

« Bien, recommença l'homme. Nous allons commencer les enchères ! »

Les jeunes hommes se faisaient vendre les uns après les autres, et les riches obscènes et pervers qui en faisaient acquisition enrageaient l'Uchiha. Le tour d'un garçon plus jeune qu'Itachi de quelques années vint. Il était à moitié chat, et une queue sortait de son short en cuir. Ses oreilles remuaient, sortant de ses cheveux longs et blonds qui tombaient en cascade sur ses hanches, et cachaient en partie ses yeux. Itachi plissa le regard et réussit à apercevoir les orbes du garçon. Elles étaient bleues. Et humide. Le jeune homme pleurait.

Choqué par cette vision, l'Uchiha fit rapidement son choix et regarda l'écran géant au fond de la salle. Les enchères y étaient affichées, et montaient pour le moment jusqu'à cinquante mille euros.

« Cinquante-cinq mille, annonça un homme près d'Itachi en levant à la main.

-Cent mille, renchérit l'Uchiha en levant la main à son tour. »

Le silence se fit tandis que les deux hommes fortunés se fixaient avec une lueur de défit dans le regard.

« Cent dix mille, annonça le rival du brun.

-Deux cent mille, surenchérit Itachi coupant court à toute enchère supplémentaire. »

L'homme sembla vexé, et tourna les talons. Le soi-disant présentateur, sur l'estrade, fixait le jeune Uchiha avec un sourire, heureux de voir un si bon client. Le jeune hybride blond, lui, se prit la tête entre les mains, ne souhaitant manifestement pas se faire acheter, et par quelqu'un de suffisamment pervers selon lui pour donner autant d'argent.

Un homme faisant partie du marché vint chercher Itachi et le guida jusqu'à un guichet où on lui donna les papiers d'identification de l'hybride, et où il régla son dû. L'espace réservé au nom de l'hybride était vierge, l'acheteur avait la possibilité de choisir son nom. Cependant, l'Uchiha ne le fit pas, préférant demander son avis à l'hybride.

Le brun se dirigea vers une porte que l'on lui indiqua. Il entra, et découvrit des dizaines d'hybrides, attendant leurs futurs maîtres. Le petit blond était assis à même le sol, et un des employés de cette foire lui ordonna de se relever. Il obéit docilement, et Itahci put remarquer un changement notable. Tout d'abord, l'hybride était habillé plus normalement, mais ces vêtements semblaient miteux, utilisés des milliards de fois au préalable. De plus, la lueur de tristesse brillait toujours dans ses yeux bleus, mais il ne pleurait plus, comme si on l'avait forcé à sécher ses larmes.

« Monsieur, le salua l'employé. Merci d'avoir acheté chez nous.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répliqua Itachi poli mais glacial. »

Le blond avait ses poings serrés contre lui, dans une posture défensive. Itachi ne le toucha pas et lui fit simplement signe de le suivre. L'hybride s'écarta le plus possible du brun, mais obtempéra, ne voulant certainement pas s'attirer la colère de son nouveau maître.

Ils sortirent tous deux du bâtiment, pour atterrir dans une rue sale et fréquentée par des fripouilles en tous genres.

C'est alors qu'une voiture d'allure riche teintait de noir se gara à l'extérieur du bâtiment attendant l'Uchiha et l'hybride précédemment acheté. Ils entrèrent dans le véhicule, et le blond s'assit simplement, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Itachi lui montra alors comment attacher sa ceinture, et l'hybride s'exécuta. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de cet endroit malfamé Uchiha remarqua que l'hybride avait peur. Il décida de le rassurer en le prenant dans ses bras mais cela eu l'inverse de l'effet escompté. L'hybride poussa un cri de protestation et s'écarta au maximum. Itachi recula silencieusement en essayant de ne pas l'effrayer. Il avait le pressentiment que ce garçon se casserait tel une poupée e porcelaine s'il s'en approchait trop près.

« Tu sais parler ? demanda doucement Itachi sans le brusquer.

-Un peu, souffla le blond d'une voie aigue.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Deidara, murmura le susnommé. »

Le grand brun sourit pour le mettre en confiance, mais l'hybride ne semble pas comprendre réellement le geste. Personne ne lui avait déjà souri ?

Un point important vint à l'esprit d'Itachi, qui se racla la gorge avant de parler :

« Ahem… Est-ce qu'on t'a expliqué à quoi vous avez été destinés ?

-Oui, souffla Deidara en rougissant.

-Sache que je ne te toucherai pas si tu ne le veux pas, se dépêcha-t-il de le rassurer maladroitement. Je veux juste que tu m'accompagnes la plupart du temps, je n'attends pas grand-chose de toi !

-Je serai donc inutile ? s'exclama le blond en commençant à pleurer. »

Itachi était déboussolé. Ce chat ne voulait pas l'approcher de trop près mais désirait par-dessus tout être utile. Deidara baissa la tête et ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer. Alors Itachi compris que le chat, aussi méfiant soit-il, complexé sur le fait de ne servir à rien. Il essaya donc de se rattraper :

« Tu me seras quand même utile.

-Comment ? S'exclama Deidara en levant brusquement la tête.

-Et bien… commença le brun. Je travaille dans un bureau où je reçois des gens en leur parlant et en négociant. Tu pourrais m'aider en me passant les dossiers ou juste être présent, ça me fera de la compagnie !

-Je peux faire ! »

Le chat remuait sa queue, soudainement heureux. Ses oreilles dressées trahissaient également son contentement, au plus grand bonheur d'Itachi. Doucement, mais sûrement, l'Uchiha tombait sous le charme de cet hybride si innocent. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de parler plus que la voiture s'arrêta devant la maison.

Elle était traditionnelle, et les murs pâles se découpaient autour des portes coulissantes. Les toits en tuiles noires étaient élégants, et ils surplombaient des gargouilles en bois. Un autel en argent destiné à honorer les morts trônait dans une cour immense. De l'encens brûlait et l'air embaumait de son parfum. Le monument aux morts était très grand, indiquant un nombre important de morts, et une cinquantaine de portraits ornaient la pierre.

Deidara fut intimidé par les lieux, et fixa ses pieds. Il tendit la main vers la chemise d'Itachi et s'accrocha à elle, comme pour ne pas se perdre. Le brun sourit, et s'avança vers l'intérieur, l'hybride le suivant toujours.

« Tu es déjà rentré ? s'exclama une voix venant de l'étage. »

Un homme plus jeune qu'Itachi se tenait en haut des escaliers. Il était brun lui aussi, mais ses cheveux étaient moins longs que ceux de l'aîné. Ses traits se fermèrent et se durcirent lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Deidara.

« Un hybride ? s'étrangla-t-il. Tu sais pourtant que ce trafic est quasiment illégal ! C'est dégueulasse.

-Sasuke, intima Itachi, calme-toi. »

Mort de peur, l'hybride se tenait caché derrière son maître. Il ne connaissait pas Sasuke, mais cet homme ne lui semblait pas amical. Du moins, pas tant qu'il continuerait de lui hurler dessus.

« Très bien, accepta le benjamin. J'attends tes explications.

-On a besoin d'un hybride pour avoir le respect des clients, c'est tout. On lui demandera de s'assoir quelque part et de vaguer à ses occupations, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça !

-Tu parles de lui comme s'il était un objet ! s'énerva son frère. C'est ça, que je n'accepte pas ! C'est un être humain ! Peut-être est-il génétiquement modifié, mais il reste humain !

-J'en ai conscience ! rétorqua Itachi. »

Les deux bruns se fixaient en chien de faïence, et Deidara n'en pouvait plus.

« Je peux partir, si vous voulez, murmura le blond timidement.

-Certainement pas ! »

Etrangement, les deux frères avaient prononcés ces deux mots en même temps. Ils étaient donc d'accord sur un point, le blond ne s'en irait pas.

« Deidara, proposa Itachi, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te reposer, pendant que l'on discute ?

-D'accord ! »

Une servante en kimono traditionnel se présenta. Itachi lui ordonna de laver Deidara et de lui donner des habits propres, mais de surtout rester patiente avec l'hybride. Elle acquiesça et fit signe au chat de la suivre. Il hésita, ne souhaitant manifestement pas se séparer de son maître. Il finit néanmoins par obtempérer.

La servante entraîna le blond dans une salle d'eau. Elle était assez moderne, et la baignoire était très grande, surélevée. Elle fit couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire, mais Deidara s'écarta, effrayé par le liquide. La fille essaya de le convaincre gentiment, mais il s'accrochait au lavabo, ne voulant absolument pas s'approcher du bain. En soupirant, elle renonça, et disparut dans le couloir.

Quelques minutes après, Deidara put entendre des voix qui se rapprochaient :

« Que se passe-t-il, Tenten ? demanda une voix grave.

-C'est un hybride chat ! Et, par définition, les chats détestent l'eau. Il n'y fait pas exception.

-Il a peur de l'eau ? continua, incrédule, la voix masculine.

-Précisément, répondit la servante. Il réagit comme un enfant qui verrait une salle de bain pour la première fois de sa vie… Il est émerveillé, fasciné et effrayé par à peu près tous les objets. Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas le forcer.

-Ce n'est pas grave, retourne avec les autres en cuisine. Je m'en charge. »

Peu après, la carrure d'Itachi apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Deidara attendait une punition, ayant désobéit, qui ne vient pas.

« Tu as vraiment peur de l'eau ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas, mais hocha légèrement la tête, honteux. Le brun soupira, mais se résolut néanmoins à l'aider. Itachi rentra alors dans le bain et tira Deidara à l'intérieur. Il ôta sa chemise et fit de même avec le tee-shirt du blond, puis jeta les deux vêtements à terre. Doucement, et en prenant la main de l'hybride, il s'assit dans l'eau, invitant l'autre à faire de même. D'abord réticent, Deidara finit par obtempérer et s'assit en tressaillant dans l'eau chaude. L'humain attrapa du shampoing et en versa un peu sur les cheveux du blondinet. Il commença à frotter, et un drôle de bruit lui répondit. Croyant avoir mal entendu, Itachi l'ignora, mais le bruit recommença, et cette fois l'Uchiha en était sûr : Deidara ronronnait.

Itachi rinça les cheveux et attrapa le savon, se plaçant derrière l'hybride, toujours ronronnant, pour lui frotter le dos. Le blond appréciait énormément ce qu'Itachi lui faisait, même si ce n'était pas grand-chose. La partie animale en lui qui aimait les contacts refaisait surface.

« Deidara ? demanda Itachi, brisant le silence.

-Oui ?

-Je ne vais rien te faire, alors n'aie pas peur, compris ?

-Oui. »

Itachi se pencha alors légèrement, retirant le pantalon de l'hybride, qui sursauta mais ne protesta pas. Il prit encore du savon et s'occupa de laver les jambes imberbes du blond.

Peu à peu, la peau pâle de Deidara reprenait une couleur rosée qui lui allait à ravir. Itachi se concentra sur sa tâche, essayant de ne pas s'exciter trop à cause de l'hybride en caleçon qu'il était en train de laver.

« Je dois te laver la queue ? demanda Itachi.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé, murmura le blond en rougissant. Vous êtes déjà trop gentil en me lavant, alors vous n'êtes pas obligés de continuer…

-Je prends ça pour un oui ! »

Le brun prit un peu de shampoing dans la paume de sa main, puis l'appliqua sur la queue de l'hybride. Un éclat de rire incontrôlé lui répondit. C'était la première fois qui l'hybride riait.

« Ça chatouille ! rigola Deidara. »

Le rire du chat détendait Itachi qui se surprit à rire aussi. Après quelques minutes pour rincer totalement l'hybride, ils finirent par sortir du bain. Le brun enroula le plus jeune dans une serviette, et lui demanda, taquin :

« Alors, l'eau est si terrifiante que ça ?

-Oui, mais c'est parce que vous étiez là, rougit Deidara. »

Troublé par cette réponse, l'Uchiha changea de sujet.

« J'ai l'impression que tu parles comme un enfant, parfois… On ne vous apprenez pas à parler ?

-Les hybrides ne sont pas faits pour parler… Par contre, on sait lire ! Enfin, un peu.

-Ahem… Je pense que tu liras et parleras mieux, avec le temps. »

Le brun appela une servante avant d'être trop troublé par la présence du blondinet. Tenten se présenta de nouveau, et emmena Deidara s'habiller, assez troublée par le maître qui était torse nu et ne portait qu'un pantalon trempé. Un côté yaoiste s'empara un instant de la servante, qui commença à imaginer des scénarios tous plus romantiques les uns des autres.

Lorsqu'elle emmena Deidara dans une chambre pleine de kimono de rechange, elle en choisit un bleu qui faisait ressortir les rougeurs de l'hybride et qui s'accordait avec ses yeux. Bien sûr, elle lui donne aussi un caleçon court et blanc –yaoiste ou pas, que voulez-vous. Autant mettre le plus de chances pour que le maître saute sur l'hybride. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Enfin.

« Je refuse que tu t'en serves au travail, argumenta Sasuke pour la énième fois. Tu peux dire aux clients que tu as un hybride, comme ça ta réputation ne sera plus à faire, mais il restera à la maison. Il n'aura qu'à lire.

-Il ne sait pas lire, soupira Itachi. Ou, s'il lit, il ne lira tout de même pas des romans d'adultes.

-Bien, il jouera avec les servantes, proposa Sasuke. Après tout, si tu penses qu'il agit réellement comme un enfant… Tu ne m'as pas dit son nom, au fait.

-Il s'appelle Deidara. »

A ce moment-là, Tenten arriva, traînant Deidara qui s'emmêlait dans un pan de son kimono bleu. La servante avait coiffé ses cheveux blonds, retenus en arrières. Une mèche rebelle cachait néanmoins son œil gauche. Son kimono était légèrement défait vers le haut –Tenten y était peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, pour quelque chose- et laissait entrevoir son torse fin. A cette vue, Itachi refoula un saignement de nez qui se faisait présent depuis l'épisode du bain.

« Bonjour, Deidara, salua le cadet Uchiha. Je m'appelle Sasuke.

-Bonjour, murmura le chat de sa petite voix aigüe. Bonjour maître, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Itachi.

-Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, tu sais, objecta le grand brun, bien trop excité par le 'maître'.

-Vous ne m'avez pas dit votre prénom. »

Sasuke partit dans un fou rire, amusé par la scène, et Tenten s'éclipsa, complètement chamboulé par la scène si romantique que la servante bavait, les pupilles dilatées.

« Je m'appelle Itachi…

-I-Tenshi* ? demanda Deidara, n'ayant pas compris. »

Sasuke repartit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, complètement hilare face à cette situation rocambolesque. Son frère le fusillait du regard, ce qu'il l'amusa encore plus, et il finit par agoniser sur un canapé, mort littéralement de rire.

« Non, soupira le brun. Je m'appelle I-TA-CHI.

-Compris, maître Itachi ! »

La queue de Deidara sortait du kimono bleu troué et remuait en tous sens, montrant que l'hybride était heureux. Sasuke recommença à s'auto-trucider en rigolant jusqu'à s'étouffer. Le chat ne comprenait pas le fou rire du benjamin Uchiha et souriait juste timidement.

Tenten essuya sa bave puis revint, sérieuse.

« Monsieur Uchiha ?

-Oui ? demanda Itachi.

-Dois-je emmener Deidara se reposer, ou ce n'est plus nécessaire ? »

Le brun fixa le chat, qui semblait effectivement un peu fatigué.

« Non, il faudrait mieux qu'il dorme un peu. Installe un fûton** dans ma chambre.

-Très bien, accepta Tenten. »

La servante prit la main de Deidara, qui finissait par être perdu avec toutes ces allées et venues. Il suivit néanmoins Tenten, qui l'entraînait à l'étage.

Elle s'arrêta devant une porte coulissante assez grande. Elle l'ouvrit, et Deidara se retrouva dans une très grande chambre. Il était habitué à vivre dans une cage, parfois avec d'autres hybrides, et tout ce confort le dépassait.

La servante sortit un fûton et le déposa le plus près possible du grand lit. Elle apporta aussi des coussins –les chats aiment les coussins- et les déposa sur le matelas.

« Viens t'allonger ! proposa-t-elle à Deidara qui se tenait, timide, en retrait. »

L'hybride s'approcha et s'allongea, obéissant. Il tourna sur le matelas trois fois avant de se poser. Sa tête se trouvait à l'endroit où devaient être ses pieds, mais Tenten ne dit rien, le laissant se mettre à l'aise. Il s'endormit rapidement en position fœtale***.

Avec un sourire aux lèvres, la servante s'éclipsa.

Itachi travaillait tranquillement sur un contrat épineux dans son bureau, au premier étage de la maison, à côté de sa chambre et de celle de son frère. Il entendit un bruit de grattement venant de la chambre où logeait le blondinet. Se demandant ce qu'il se passait, Itachi sorti du bureau pour entrer dans sa chambre. Il regarda la chambre mais ne vit ni anomalie ni Deidara. Commençant à s'inquiéter il cria :

« Deidara ! Où es-tu ? s'époumona-t-il effrayé à l'idée de perdre l'hybride.

-J'y suis ! indiqua-t-il au brun. »

Le langage quelque peu étrange du blond rassura Itachi, qui se tourna vers la voix. Derrière un rideau, Deidara s'était couché, et il envoyait des coups au bout de tissu. Dans cette position, obnubilé par son nouveau jeu, le garçon ressemblait vraiment à un chat.

Le brun rit, amusé par les réflexes étranges de l'hybride. Les pupilles de Deidara étaient dilatées, et il était réellement concentré sur son occupation. La pupille ne s'était pas seulement dilatée elle s'était aussi étirée horizontalement, rappelant celle des félins. Une idée vint à Itachi, sans dire un mot de plus il partit de la chambre.

Quand il revint, Deidara n'avait toujours pas cessé son jeu. Il tendit sa main droite qui tenait une pelote de laine. S'arrêtant subitement, le regard de Deidara se posa sur la pelote avec admiration. L'hybride tentât d'attraper l'objet mais Itachi leva son bras en l'air, esquivant, voulant jouer encore un peu. Frustré, le blond se releva et tendit la main, mais le brun était beaucoup plus grand que lui. Le blond gémit de mécontentement, et sauta, essayant de rattraper la pelote qu'il désirait. Itachi, continuant de le taquiner, ne baissa pas la main et reculait, faisant ainsi se poursuivre le jeu. Malheureusement pour le brun, il finit par trop reculer et buta contre le lit. Deidara, lui, continua d'avancer et les fit involontairement basculer sur le lit.

Le blond atterrit sur le torse d'Itachi, où il s'assit, et attrapa la pelote de laine. Jouant avec son nouveau jouet, et complètement captivé, il ne se releva pas, obligeant l'Uchiha à rester couché.

Itachi, emporté par le jeu, fit basculer Deidara et sa pelote sur le côté. Il le surplomba alors, passant un genou de chaque côté du corps du blond.

« Aha ! s'exclama-t-il, victorieux. J'ai gagné ! »

Il se rendit alors compte de la vision qu'il avait sous ses yeux. Deidara, le kimono débraillé, les cheveux légèrement emmêlés et les joues rouges, une moue boudeuse et sexy aux lèvres, et le mieux, c'était qu'Itachi le dominait complètement.

« Câlin ! s'exclama Deidara. »

Il prit alors Itachi dans ses bras et se suspendit à son cou. Néanmoins, le brun ressentit la nécessité de se dégager, sentant son pantalon devenir étroit. Il se dégagea alors rapidement, sous le regard perdu de l'hybride, et partit prendre une douche froide.

« Bon appétit ! commença Itachi

-Bon app' les gens ! s'exclama Sasuke.

-Bon appétit ! répondit simplement Deidara. »

Itachi se saisit de ses baguettes et entama ses nouilles tandis que son frère se goinfrait –soi-disant dure journée, mais Sasuke était juste un morfale. Deidara, lui, au contraire, ne bougeait pas, fixant ses baguettes avec curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda alors l'hybride en désignant les deux bouts de bois.

-Bah c'est des baguettes ! répondit Sasuke. Ça sert à se nourrir ! Tu sais, miam-miamer, quoi.

-Tu ne sais pas manger avec ? répliqua intelligemment Itachi. »

L'hybride secoua la tête négativement. Le brun se leva alors et décala sa chaise pour se retrouver collé au blond. Il lui prit la main et la positionna autour de la première baguette, puis glissa la seconde. Deidara essaya alors d'attraper des nouilles, mais fit tomber ses baguettes dans son bol.

Bien évidemment, Sasuke rit comme un idiot alors qu'il mâchait en même temps et faillit s'étouffer ou tout recracher, et choisit la première option, agonisant de nouveau.

Au bout du troisième essai, le blond n'avait toujours pas réussit, et Itachi se résigna.

« Bon, ouvre juste la bouche. »

Deidara obéit, et Itachi le nourrit lui-même. Sasuke s'étrangla de nouveau, rigolant encore plus et croyant que son heure était réellement arrivée. Tenten observait la scène, cachée derrière la porte de service, et Deidara se laissait faire, rougissant quelque fois mais essayant de passer outre. Le plus troublé de tous était Itachi. Il fixait les lèvres de l'hybride, imaginant ce qu'elles pourraient faire, et eut le plus grand mal à se concentrer.

Fort heureusement, le blond avait une assez petite corpulence et fut rassasié rapidement, laissant Itachi manger et Sasuke entamer encore un énième bol –ah, ça mange beaucoup, un adolescent-, puis Tenten finit par apporter des fondants au chocolat. Les gâteaux se mangeant à la cuillère, Deidara pouvait manger seul.

« Les gens ? demanda Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, petit frère ?

-On regarde un film ? proposa le brun.

-C'est quoi un film ? demanda alors Deidara. »

Les deux frères se regardèrent un instant, mais Sasuke ne fut pas le seul à exploser de rire, cette fois. Itachi agonisa lui aussi sur la table, et ne réussit pas à éviter son assiette sale pleine de chocolat. L'hybride se fit un devoir de le nettoyer avec une serviette en papier, faisant rire le cadet et embarrassant l'aîné.

« Vous expliquez le film ? demanda Deidara.

-Un film est une histoire enregistrée pour la voir plein de fois, expliqua Itachi.

-Et comme ça on peut l'arrêter si on a envie de faire pipi, continua Sasuke, toujours avec la mentalité d'un adolescent.

-Ahem, soupira son frère. Tu peux aussi, mais ce n'est pas la fonctionnalité première ! »

Le blond acquiesça, et ils finirent par s'installer sur le canapé du salon, en regardant « Dracula », mais la vieille version en noir et blanc****. Tout se passait pour le mieux, sauf que le vampire débarqua, suçant le sang de ses victimes et faisant hurler les femmes. Et effrayant Deidara, qui fit un bond de trois mètres sur le canapé. Complètement terrorisé, il s'agrippa au bras d'Itachi, les yeux écarquillés, paralysé.

« Euh… hésita Sasuke. Tu sais, Deidara, ce n'est qu'un film, ce n'est pas réel ! En plus, les effets spéciaux sont si nuls que tu vois que c'est une fiction… »

L'hybride ne répondit pas, trop absorbé par les images à l'écran. Itachi, attendrit par le petit blond, le fit glisser sur ses genoux et passa ses bras autour de la taille du chat.

« Tout va bien, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Rien ne t'arrivera, je suis là.

-Merci, répondit l'hybride, même s'il était terrifié. »

Sasuke, lui, riait dans son coin –comme d'habitude, me diriez-vous- mais assez bas, pour pouvoir continuer à regarder le film.

La fin arriva rapidement, au soulagement de Deidara, complètement traumatisé, et au regret d'Itachi, qui voulait garder un peu plus longtemps l'hybride sur ses genoux.

« Voulez-vous que j'apporte un autre film ? demanda Tenten, arrivée avec du sang séché sur le nez.

-Tu as l'air fatiguée, Tenten, observa Itachi. Tu devrais te reposer. Sinon, je vais aller dormir avec Deidara, je pense qu'il a besoin de repos. Sasuke, nous sommes en vacances, pour le moment, mais ne néglige pas tes études ! Cependant, ce soir, tu peux continuer à regarder un film.

-Ouais ! s'enthousiasma Sasuke ! Un porno ! Un porno ! »

Le regard noir de son grand-frère le découragea quelque peu, puis il se résigna.

« Nan, mais je plaisantais, rétorqua Sasuke. Je sais que je ne suis pas encore majeur, mais dans six mois, tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher !

-Euh… hésita Deidara. Dîtes, c'est quoi un 'porno' ?

-Ahem… fit Itachi en se raclant la gorge.

-C'est un film d'amour très charnel ! expliqua Tenten, complètement experte sur ce sujet –surtout sur les pornos gays, en fait.

-D'accord ! acquiesça l'hybride, avec la queue qui remuait, heureux d'avoir appris quelque chose. »

Itachi soupira, et se promis de retarder au maximum l'heure où il apprendrait à Deidara ce qu'était réellement un film pornographique.

Sasuke, lui, regrettait de n'avoir encore que dix-sept ans et demi, et dû donc choisir un film un peu moins intéressant –aux yeux d'un adolescent. Cependant, un film d'action lui ferait rapidement oublier sa déception, et son entrain reprit. Il s'éloigna alors vers le meuble à DVDs pour trouver son bonheur, sans réussir à se décider. Il se décida alors pour un film où jouait son acteur préféré, plein d'explosions.

L'aîné se leva avec le blond toujours collé à lui –pas encore remis de Dracula- puis souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde, et grimpa les escaliers. L'hybride semblait fatigué, et il se coucha immédiatement sur le fûton qui lui était réservé. Il s'endormit en un temps record, choquant Itachi qui n'avait jamais rien vu de tel.

Le brun s'allongea sur son lit puis chercha un livre dans sa table de chevet, pour se distraire quelque peu avant de réellement dormir. Il choisit « Le hobbit » de Tolkien*****, qu'il relisait pour la énième fois. Dans le passage où il était, Bilbo se faisait courser par Gollum, mais, heureusement, il se sauvait grâce à l'anneau. Lorsque Gollum fut complètement partit, un bruit, mais qui était vraiment réel, le surprit.

« Non, gémit Deidara, arrêtez ! »

Il interrompit sa lecture pour se pencher sur l'hybride blond, torturé dans son sommeil. Il se contorsionnait comme pour échapper à un ennemi invisible, et gémissait, essayant de se soustraire à la douleur que lui infligeait ses tortionnaires.

Itachi, ne voulant pas voir le blond avoir mal plus longtemps, le secoua pour le réveiller.

« Hey, Deidara ! Réveille-toi, ce n'est qu'un rêve ! Ils ne sont pas réels !

-Maître Itachi ? demanda l'hybride en émergeant de son sommeil.

-Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Tout va bien ? »

En guise de réponse, le chat sauta sur le lit d'Itachi et se blottit sur le brun en tremblant. L'Uchiha, troublé, essaya de comprendre ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il comprit que Deidara pleurait. Déstabilisé, il le serra contre lui et lui frotta le dos lentement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé ? demanda le brun.

-Je fais un rêve… Je…. Je retournais… Là-bas… Au dressage…. Centre de dressage…

-Tu n'y retourneras pas. Tu resteras ici, et il ne t'arrivera rien. Promis.

-Pourquoi voulez me garder ? demanda le blond en pleurant. Servir à rien… Je inutile…

-Absolument pas ! objecta Itachi. Tu sers à nous offrir de la présence, tu sais ? Je t'ai dit que toute notre famille était morte ? Là, c'est comme si on refaisait une famille ! Tu es très utile. »

Les sanglots de Deidara se stoppèrent un instant, et Itachi en profita pour le redresser et le regarder dans les yeux. Les cheveux de Deidara pendaient, décoiffés, et ses yeux timides évitaient le regard du brun en face de lui. Ses oreilles étaient baissées, et des vestiges de larmes souillaient ses joues. L'Uchiha passa ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde, comme pour essayer de la coiffer. Il y renonça et frotta affectueusement son crâne. Les oreilles se redressèrent, trahissant l'humeur de Deidara qui devenait elle aussi plus joyeuse.

« Aller, souffla Itachi. Maintenant, dodo ! Mais tu dors avec moi, ça minimisera tes chances de faire un cauchemar. Bonne nuit petit chat !

-Bonne nuit… »

Le brun éteignit la lumière et s'allongea, tenant toujours le blond dans ses bras. Il remonta le drap sur eux et calla son menton sur le dessus du crâne du chat.

Ah, cette journée avait été riche en émotions !

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Deidara en s'étranglant.

-Quelque chose que nous appelons communément du rhum, expliqua Sasuke, sérieux.

-Pourquoi ça a un goût bizarre ?

-Bah, c'est le goût de l'alcool !

-Ça devrait être interdit, parce que c'est pas bon ! »

Cela faisait un mois que l'hybride avait intégré la famille Uchiha. Il en était le troisième et dernier membre, en effet, le clan avait été anéanti dans un intentât. Sasuke s'amusait de plus en plus aux côtés de ce nouvel ami –qui certes était plus jeune que lui d'une année- et oubliait un peu sa solitude. Itachi s'en réjouissait, et repris son train de vie normal.

Au début, Deidara s'était senti abandonné lorsqu'Itachi partait des journées entières travailler à l'entreprise, mais il avait fini par s'habituer. En effet, le frère cadet l'occupait, lui apprenant à lire ou à jouer au poker, et lui faisait découvrir la vie commune aux citoyens de ce pays. Deidara étant selon lui un adolescent à part entière, il avait décidé de lui faire goûter de l'alcool. Bien sûr, Itachi ne devrait pas être au courant, ce soir.

« Sasuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuke ?

-Euh, ouais ?

-Pourquoi tu es deux ? demanda Deidara, la vue trouble.

-T'as bu qu'un verre, tu ne peux pas être saoul, bon sang ! s'exclama le brun, surpris.

-Ça veut dire quoi, 'toul' ? »

Déjà que Deidara parlait assez étrangement lorsqu'il était sobre, si cela s'aggravait en le saoulant… Itachi n'allait pas être heureux, pas heureux du tout ! Sasuke calcula combien de temps lui restait-il avant que son frère ne rentre : environ quatre heures. Serait-ce assez pour que l'hybride décuve ?

Cette durée aurait suffi à l'un des Uchiha, qui étaient tous deux grands et musclés, ils avaient donc une forte corpulence et élimineraient l'alcool facilement. Le chat, lui, au contraire, était mince et petit, et ça ne serait pas évident.

« Allez, on va aller dormir, hein, Dei ?

-Naaaaaaaaaaaan… Veux pas…

-Pas le choix ! »

Sasuke chargea alors l'hybride sur son épaule, sans mal, bien que le blond se débattait faiblement. Il gravit les escaliers avec tout autant de facilité, mais hésita lorsqu'il fut au premier étage. L'hybride et son frère partageaient leur chambre, et Itachi verrait immédiatement l'hybride toujours à moitié saoul. La seconde solution était une chambre d'amis, trop suspecte, et la dernière était la chambre de Sasuke. Ce serait suspect, mais, après tout, il n'avait pas le choix !

Le brun porta alors le chat dans sa chambre et l'allongea sur son lit. Le blond n'était pas vraiment d'accord mais dû s'incliner devant la force de l'Uchiha bien supérieure à la sienne. Il s'endormit rapidement, comme à son habitude, et le brun redescendit.

« Monsieur ? l'interpela Tenten. Y a-t-il un problème avec Deidara ?

-Non, non, rien. »

La servante se demandait ce qu'il se passait entre Sasuke et l'hybride. Elle voulait vraiment que le blond finisse en couple avec Itachi, et ne supporterait pas que le jeune frère vole le chéri du maître ! Ah, ça, il n'en était pas question ! Foi de yaoiste !

Pendant quatre heures, le brun regarda des films d'action et lut des bandes dessinées, pour passer le temps puis-ce que Deidara ne pourrait pas lui tenir compagnie aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'Itachi rentra, il était avachi sur le canapé, un comics à la main, lisant à moitié endormi.

« Bonjour monsieur Itachi ! le salua Tenten.

-Bonjour. Tu avais à me parler ?

-Je ne veux pas envenimer les choses entre vous et votre frère, mais… Cette après-midi, il a enfermé Deidara dans sa chambre pour je ne sais quelle raison...

-Je vais aller voir, acquiesça Itachi. »

Pourquoi son frère aurait-il fait ça ? Serait-il amoureux de Deidara, lui aussi ? (Itachi avait reconnu ses sentiments, avec le temps, même s'il ne comptait rien faire.) Inquiet, il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et déboula brutalement dans la chambre de son frère. L'hybride y était effectivement, à moitié débraillé, son kimono froissé. Il se tenait la tête à deux mains, et Itachi s'imagina les pires scénarios possibles.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

-J'ai bu… Un liquide que Sasuke appelait rhum… Puis j'ai été bizarre… Et Sasuke m'a porté ici… Il m'a demandé de dormir et je l'ai fait… Mais maintenant, j'ai mal à la tête…

-Il t'a saoulé ? réalisa Itachi, incrédule. »

Soupirant, le brun sortit de la chambre, et demanda à Tenten d'apporter de l'aspirine pour Deidara. Il redescendit lui aussi pour aller avoir une petite discussion avec son frère.

« Sasuke ?

-Mmh…. Oui ? répondit son frère.

-Tu n'aurais pas saoulé Deidara, par hasard ?

-Mais il a juste bu une gorgée pour goûter, c'est pas ma faute s'il ne tient pas l'alcool ! se défendit maladroitement le cadet.

-Et bien, ce soir, tu voulais sortir avec Karine, Suigetsu et Jugo, et bien ça tombe à l'eau, sévit Itachi. Tu restes ici. Point.

-Je suppose que je l'ai mérité, soupira Sasuke. Mais t'accepte si je fais les yeux du chiot battu et violé par des pervers obèses et très très très méchants ?

-Tu me compares à une obèse pervers qui t'aurait violé, là ? demanda son frère, dubitatif.

-Mais nan ! se défendit le benjamin. T'es mon gentil grand frère que j'aime et que j'adore ! Tu veux pas me priver d'argent de poche, à la place ?

-Comment négocier, par Sasuke Uchiha. C'est non, tu restes ici. Et ce n'est pas la peine de négocier. »

Itachi tourna les talons, ne voulant pas supporter son petit frère sangloter faussement pour le faire craquer. Non, ça ne marcherait pas ! Il se rendit plutôt à l'étage, pour voir l'avancement des choses du côté de Tenten et de Deidara. Il vit alors un jeune blond sauter dans tous les sens et une fille agenouillée par terre suppliant désespérément l'autre d'arrêter. Itachi, tellement choqué par ce qu'il voit, ne put dire un mot. Deidara aperçu enfin le brun, toujours bouche bée, et cria :

« MAITRE I-TA-CHI ! »

A ces mots Itachi se réveilla de son état second et lança un regard perdu à Tenten.

« Je crois que l'aspirine rend les chats hyperactifs, expliqua la servante.

-Sérieusement ? demanda le brun, espérant qu'il s'agisse d'une blague.

-Je suis une licorne avec des pouvoirs magiques ! se mit à chanter Deidara.

-Sasuke a une mauvaise influence sur lui, soupira Itachi.

-Mon style est épileptique !

-Bon, on va l'aider à se défouler, se résigna le brun. »

Itachi attrapa le garçon débraillé et le posa à côté d'une commode en bois. Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sorti un short et un débardeur. Ensuite, il s'affaira en essayant de changer le chat. Deidara était habillé en kimono traditionnel, une tenue peu pratique pour ce qu'Itachi avait prévu. Il réussit à ôter le vêtement, et eut besoin de tout son self-control pour ne pas mater l'hybride en sous-vêtement. Enfin, l'Uchiha se dépêcha de lui enfiler ses nouveaux vêtements.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Deidara fut porté en sac de patate sur l'épaule d'un Uchiha. Seulement, Itachi était plus grand que son frère, et il dû vérifier que le blond ne se cogne pas contre les portes.

« Je vole ! s'enthousiasma le garçon-chat.

-Mais oui, mais oui, acquiesça Itachi. »

La situation l'amusait certes, et il se retenait de rire. Il continua son périple jusqu'à la porte qui menait vers la porte de la cour arrière, croisant des servantes éberluées. En effet, Tenten n'était que la 'servante de compagnie', et il y avait une vingtaine de domestiques en tous genres dans la maison qui ressemblait plus à un manoir qu'à autre chose.

Ils arrivèrent sur un terrain de basket –oui, il y avait même un terrain de basket dans les jardins-, et Itachi déposa Deidara au sol.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un endroit pour jouer avec un ballon. Regarde, je te montre ! »

Le brun alla chercher un ballon classique orange foncé et commença à dribbler doucement, montrant à l'hybride comment faire.

« J'ai compris ! Je crois que j'ai compris !

-Bah alors essaie… »

Il fallut un bon quart d'heure avant que Deidara ne comprenne vraiment, mais le résultat était satisfaisant, et c'était l'essentiel.

« Non mais je comprends vite, mais faut m'expliquer longtemps, rouspéta le blondinet.

-Mais oui, acquiesça Itachi, mais oui…

-Hey ! les interpela une voix. »

Un garçon leur faisait des signes à travers la clôture. Il devait habiller dans la maison luxueuse voisine. Il avait un petit air androgyne à ses longs cheveux bruns, et à sa taille qui ne dépassait que légèrement celle de Deidara. Il était humain, même si ses yeux blancs étaient étranges.

« Bonjour Neji ! le salua Itachi.

-Bonjour tous les deux. C'est un nouveau résident ?

-Je m'appelle Deidara ! Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Bonjour !

-Euh… hésita Neji, surpris. Bonjour Deidara… »

Un autre brun débarqua, mais lui venait de la maison Uchiha. Sasuke avait finalement émergé de son coma et s'était résigné à ne pas sortir avec ses amis.

« Vous faîtes un basket ? demanda-t-il. Tu viens, Neji, on fait un deux contre deux !

-D'accord, j'arrive ! »

Le garçon fit alors un détour et revint deux minutes plus tard, prêt à commencer le jeu.

« On fait les petits contre les grands ? les charria Sasuke.

-Très bien, accepta Neji. Et vous allez voir ce dont les 'petits' sont capables !

-C'est la première fois que Deidara joue, l'avertit Itachi.

-Mais je vais y arriver ! intervint le seul blond présent. Je vais y arriver ! »

Après avoir rapidement expliqué les règles à l'hybride, le jeu commença. Les Uchiha marquèrent deux paniers immédiatement –on est grand ou on l'est pas. Cependant, Deidara était survolté et Neji très agile et rapide. Le brun aux cheveux longs rafla ainsi le ballon des mains d'un Sasuke surpris, et s'avança sur le panier en dribblant. Deidara vint l'appuyer instinctivement et attrapa l'opportunité de marquer son premier panier. Le blond réussit, sous le regard éberlué des deux frères.

Heureux, Deidara leur sourit de toutes ses dents, comme pour les narguer, même si l'équipe des 'grands' avait toujours un point d'avance. Les oreilles dressées, il était impatient que le jeu reprenne, pour continuer à se défouler et à montrer à son maître qu'il n'était pas inutile.

Neji relança le ballon, continuant ainsi la partie. Itachi l'attrapa au vol, dribblant trop haut pour que Deidara réussisse à lui voler la balle. Frustré, le blond continua à le coller, empêchant une potentielle passe à Sasuke. Malheureusement pour lui, il suffit au brun de lever le bras pour placer le ballon hors de portée, et donc pour que son frère réussisse à prendre le relais. Un nouveau panier fut marqué ainsi par l'équipe des deux frères.

« Deidara, repli stratégique ! annonça Neji.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le blond.

-Y a deux choses que je dois t'apprendre. Tout d'abord, c'est que puis-ce qu'on est petit, on peut faire des dribbles au ras du sol si on pli un peu les genoux. Ils ne pourront jamais avoir la balle. Compris !

-Il a compris ! s'enthousiasma Deidara, recommençant malgré lui à parler étrangement.

-Deuxièmement, déconcentre l'adversaire. Fait lui un sourire, ou dis-lui quelque chose de bizarre. Compris aussi ? Bon, allez, on y retourne ! »

Les bruns avaient la balle, et Deidara avait beau les coller, il ne réussissait pas. Itachi s'approcha du panier, se préparant à sauter pour marquer, lorsque le blond l'interpela :

« Maître ! Vous ne ferez pas ça, quand même ? C'est méchant de sauter si haut ! »

Déstabilisé, et complètement obnubilé par la moue sexy de Deidara, Itachi stoppa son geste. Neji arriva par derrière et en profita pour lui prendre la balle, le narguant. Il commença alors à dribbler si près du sol qu'il ressemblait à une araignée filant agilement au ras du sol. Le blond fila lui aussi, laissant l'Uchiha en plan, et courut vers le filet sans demander son reste. Sasuke était hilare et ne pensa même pas à défendre son camp. Le score fut égalisé, alors qu'Itachi était toujours surpris, dans un état second.

Sasuke annonça la dernière manche qui les départagerait, et lança la balle à ses adversaires. Le blond l'intercepta, et fila comme Neji lui avait appris, près du sol. Il n'avait tout de même pas la dextérité et la rapidité du garçon aux yeux blancs, mais il allait assez rapidement pour se diriger vers le camp ennemi. Sa tactique aurait fonctionnée si Itachi n'avait pas eu subitement envie de se venger et ne s'était pas interposé. Le brun se pencha, fauchant le ballon, et effleurant rapidement une oreille féline avec ses lèvres.

« Méchant petit chat, tu ne vas pas m'obliger à te punir, non ? »

Deidara, rouge de gêne ou de frustration, ne répondit pas. Cependant, un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Neji venait d'arriver à sa rescousse et reprit la balle, le jeu penchant de nouveau en leur faveur. Il courut alors en dribblant vers le panier que défendaient les Uchiha, et le jeu fut terminé. Les petits étaient décidément plus forts que les grands.

« Ah ah ah ah ah ! rit Neji en se fichant royalement des deux frères.

-C'est la faute d'Itachi, s'il arrêtait de draguer sur le terrain, aussi ! rétorqua Sasuke.

-Non, moi je dis que c'est mon frère qui n'arrêtait pas de courir au mauvais endroit ! se défendit Itachi, aussi mauvais joueur que son frère.

-Tout dans les paroles, rien dans le pantalon ! répliqua Neji, se prenant dans la joute verbale.

-On a gagné ! s'exclama Deidara, euphorique. »

Le Hyuuga lui prit les mains et sauta en rythme avec l'hybride, hystériques tous les deux. Ah, les machistes pleins de testostérone comme les Uchiha, ils en mangeaient deux chaque jour !

Le blond finit par se calmer, les effets de l'aspirine prenant fin, et réalisa pleinement ce qu'il avait fait.

« J'ai quand même pas mal joué, pour une première fois, non ?

-C'est parce que tu es petit et efféminé, décréta Neji. Nous, les petits androgynes, sommes toujours plus forts que les autres !

-Tu viens de reconnaître que tu es petit et efféminé, là ? demanda Sasuke. Apporte une caméra, je veux filmer ça !

-Absolument pas ! répliqua l'Huuyga. Je suis très viril et grand, et fort, aussi, tant que tu y es !

-Mouais, dit Itachi, assez dubitatif. »

La conversation se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur, et ils invitèrent Neji à partager leur repas. Tenten fut avertie et mis un couvert de plus, puis le repas fut servi. Cette fois, ce fut du poisson et du riz. L'instinct chat de Deidara fit une fixation sur le poisson, et Sasuke eut un nouveau fou rire à table. Neji, encore adolescent, lui aussi, s'esclaffa. Bien qu'il n'ait que quatre ans de plus que les deux garçons, était beaucoup plus mature et réussit à se retenir.

Ils finirent encore une fois la soirée en regardant un film tous les quatre. Ce fut cette fois « Roméo et Juliette », d'après l'œuvre de William Shakespeare, et hormis que le garçon-chat pleura à la fin, il n'eut pas peur. Neji finit par les quitter pour aller retrouver sa cousine, qui s'inquiétait sûrement de son absence –et, comme ils vivaient seulement tous les deux, elle se sentirait probablement seule. Le blond lui fit de grands signes de mains jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement. Une fois rentrés, ils décidèrent d'aller dormir –même si Sasuke y rechigna.

Itachi et Deidara montèrent dans leur chambre, et le garçon-chat commença à se déshabiller sans aucune pudeur. Le brun, assez gêné, ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir, et décida de le taquiner.

« Tu n'essaierais pas de me séduire, tout de même ?

-Peut-être, souffla l'hybride en rougissant.

-Hein ? dit Itachi, vraiment surpris. »

Le blond lui tourna le dos, assez honteux, mais le brun ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et le retourna pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« On t'a appris à faire, là-bas, non ? demanda l'Uchiha. Je t'ai pourtant dit que je ne toucherai pas si tu ne veux pas !

-Qui vous a dit que je ne voulais pas ? protesta l'hybride en commençant à pleurer. Je vous répugne, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je suis un hybride ! »

Itachi était vraiment choqué. Deidara ne se trouvait peut-être pas désirable, mais il l'était vraiment ! Et le fait qu'il soit un hybride de changeait rien, du point de vue d'Itachi. Le brun était tombé amoureux de cette innocence, de cette naïveté, et il était attiré au plus haut point par ses cheveux blonds, son corps fin, ses oreilles qui remuaient tout le temps, et ses yeux bleus, même s'ils étaient maintenant emplis de larmes.

Perdu, le brun ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour le convaincre, ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui faire comprendre son amour. Décidant que des gestes seraient plus expressifs, il se baissa pour goûter les lèvres du garçon-chat.

Le baiser fut chaste, et il appuya simplement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cependant, c'était comme une explosion, du côté de Deidara. C'était comme un symbole, comme le premier 'ne pleure pas, je suis là' de sa vie. Le garçon chat passa ses mains autour du cou d'Itachi, et ce fut lui qui entama le second baiser.

Celui-ci fut plus violent, plus sauvage. Le brun attrapa les fesses de l'hybride et le souleva, le plaquant contre un mur. Le blond entrouvrait la bouche, permettant à leurs langues de se rencontrer. Deidara passa ses mains dans les cheveux noirs, fourrageant et décoiffant tout. Itachi, lui, passait une de ses mains sous le débardeur du cadet. Il titilla les tétons du blond, le faisant gémir. De son autre main, il soutenait le blond. Sa main vint à frôler la queue de chat, et le blond poussa un petit cri de plaisir, étouffé contre les lèvres de l'Uchiha.

Le brun se recula, surpris de trouver un tel point sensible. Il recommença alors à titiller la queue du garçon-chat, qui criait, mais ne pouvait plus étouffer ses cris. Il avait les yeux fermés, et se concentrait pour hurler moins fort, mais n'y réussissait pas. Il ouvrit les yeux pour demander à Itachi d'arrêter, mais le brun ne fut pas de cet avis. L'Uchiha enleva complètement le débardeur du cadet. Deidara lâcha le cou d'Itachi pour se cacher un minimum le torse, retrouvant soudainement sa pudeur.

« Laisse-moi te voir, grogna le brun.

-Mais-, essaya de protester le plus jeune.

-Tu n'as aucune excuse, le taquina le brun. C'est toi qui m'as séduit, non ? »

Le blond baissa les yeux, comme triste, mais Itachi ne le laissa pas faire et happa ses lèvres, l'embrassant de nouveau brutalement. Néanmoins, il avait sous-estimé le blond : Deidara le mordit.

« Aïe ! se plaint-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend !

-Je suis amoureux de vous, moi ! protesta Deidara. Alors je ne veux pas que vous couchiez avec moi par devoir, compris ? »

Le garçon devenait vraiment effrayant, lorsqu'il était en colère. Cependant, Itachi n'eut pas peur, et fut plutôt amusé.

« Deidara… souffla-t-il. Déjà, qui t'a dit que j'aller coucher avec toi par devoir ? Si c'est Sasuke, ne l'écoute pas, il est jeune.

-Mais ce n'est pas Sasuke ! C'est juste… Une impression.

-Et bien, tu as un bien mauvais instinct, pour un garçon à moitié chat, rigola l'Uchiha. »

Deidara redevint timide et rougit, baissant de nouveau les yeux. Itachi passa sa main dans les cheveux du blond et souleva une mèche, la reniflant, aimant sentir le parfum de l'hybride. Le garçon poussa un petit couinement de protestation, mais Itachi passa outre et continua d'explorer le corps du blond. Le brun se baissa sur sa clavicule et le mordit légèrement, formant un suçon qui fit gémir l'hybride. Il remonta sur son cou et en déposa un autre, puis continua en embrassant l'épaule du blond. Il titilla la peau avec sa langue, s'amusant des gémissements de Deidara. Il déposa un suçon de nouveau, mordillant la peau, et arracha un petit cri au blond.

Itachi sentait quelque chose durcir contre son bassin, et s'étonna d'avoir excité Deidara si vite. Il descendit sa main jusqu'à frôler à travers le tissu la bosse formé sous le pantalon du blond. L'hybride poussa un long gémissement, comme frustré de ne pas en avoir plus.

Décidant de passer aux choses plus sérieuses, Itachi porta le blond jusqu'au lit et l'y allongea. Il plaça ses jambes de chaque côté de son corps frêle et s'extasia devant la vue qui lui était offerte. Deidara, les pupilles dilatées, à moitié nu, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux dans le vague, gémissant sous lui.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était lui aussi bien excité et que son pantalon devenait de plus en plus étroit. Il retira sa chemise puis la lança au sol, allant rencontrer le débardeur de Deidara. Il se pencha alors sur le corps qui lui était offert, et constella de baisers le frêle torse.

Le garçon chat, complètement novice dans le domaine, se laissait faire et gémissait sous les caresses, appréciant les sensations que les lèvres d'Itachi lui donnaient. Cependant, les lèvres du brun s'aventurèrent très bas, frôlant son érection devenue douloureuse. Gémissant de frustration, il murmura une phrase inintelligible en demandant plus à Itachi.

Le sourire aux lèvres, l'Uchiha descendit le pantalon du soumis, et le retira complètement. Il fit de même avec son propre bas, avant de s'occuper du caleçon du blond. Il passa un simple doigt sous l'élastique, pour ne pas trop surprendre Deidara. Il le descendit complètement après quelques secondes, faisant tout de même sursauter l'hybride. Il passa alors sa langue sur le gland rougit du garçon chat qui n'attendait que ça, et qui poussa un cri de plaisir. Il serrait les draps et semblait perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. Le brun continua son traitement et passa sa langue une nouvelle fois, la glissant dans la petite fente, avant de prendre complètement le sexe du blond en bouche. Il commença quelques va-et-vient sur la verge, qui firent hurler Deidara. Lorsqu'il sentit que le blond était à ses limites, il accéléra le mouvement. Après quelques va-et-vient supplémentaires, le blond se déversa dans un cri plus aigu que les autres. Itachi avala le sperme et délaissa la verge de Deidara pour remonter à son visage.

Le blond haletait, encore perdu dans son orgasme, complètement à la merci du brun. Itachi déposa un léger baiser sur son cou, tout en caressant de ses mains le torse du blond.

Après quelques longues minutes, le blond sembla reprendre ses esprits, et il passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Itachi. Le brun plaça ses lèvres sur son oreille, et en mordilla le lobe légèrement.

« Tu es prêt ? demanda-t-il à l'hybride.

-Oui, murmura Deidara faiblement. »

Le brun présenta trois doigts à Deidara qui les lécha, les lubrifiant du mieux possible. La vision érotique qu'était le blond rendit Itachi encore plus impatient. Après quelques autres coups de langues, le blond délaissa les doigts du brun pour l'embrasser. L'Uchiha lui donna alors un baiser, que l'hybride approfondit, penchant sa tête.

Profitant que le blond soit occupé à l'embrasser, le brun glissa un doigt dans son intimité. L'hybride sembla se crisper, mais il ne protesta pas, acceptant le fait que ce n'était qu'un moment difficile à endurer. Itachi introduit alors un second doigt et entama un mouvement de ciseau, préparant du mieux qu'il le pouvait Deidara. Sans faire exprès, il effleura un nerf, faisant crier le blond de plaisir. Heureux de pouvoir lui faire oublier l'inconfort, il appuya sur le nerf, et Deidara cria encore, complètement perdu dans ces sensations. Itachi fit alors entrer un troisième doigt, mais le blond ne s'en aperçut pas. Après quelques autres mouvements, le brun jugea que l'hybride était prêt, et il retira ses doigts. Le garçon chat fut légèrement frustré, mais se ravisa lorsqu'il comprit ce qui allait suivre. Il essaya de se détendre, mais sans résultat.

« Deidara ? Tout va bien ?

-Un peu… Peur…

-Tout va bien se passer, le rassura Itachi. »

Le blond déglutit et détourna le regard. L'Uchiha écarta les jambes de Deidara et retira son caleçon. Il se positionna à l'entrée du garçon chat, attendant une autorisation. L'hybride la lui donna en hochant la tête, lui intimant silencieusement d'y aller.

Itachi pénétra doucement Deidara, essayant de ne pas le brusquer. Le blond était très serré, et il était dur de ne pas bouger. Cependant, Itachi se retint, laissant l'autre s'habituer.

Deidara grinçait des dents et des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Il avait énormément mal, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens étaient si accros au sexe si c'était si douloureux. Toutefois, cette douleur était compensée par l'idée de ne faire qu'un avec Itachi.

« Ça va… mentit-il. Tu peux y aller.

-Pas si tu as mal, rétorqua Itachi, la voix rendue rauque par le plaisir.

-Je vais bien, répliqua-t-il, et cette fois, ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge. »

Itachi amorça un premier mouvement, et une sensation étrange assaillit le blond. Ce n'était pas seulement douloureux, c'était aussi… C'était bon. C'était agréable.

Au fur et à mesure des va-et-vient, Deidara oublia la douleur et ne perçut plus que du plaisir. C'était génial. C'était tout bonnement génial. Il n'y avait pas de mot assez puissant pour décrire ça.

Le blond criait de plaisir, et le brun lui, grognait aussi fort que lui.

Le lit grinçait sous les mouvements effrénés des deux corps brûlants, se rencontrant de partout, essayant de toucher le plus possible l'autre.

Dans un coup plus puissant que les autres, le brun toucha la prostate du blond. Deidara était tellement perdu qu'il ne réussit même pas à crier, mais hoqueta à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Itachi s'étant aperçu de la réaction du plus jeune se mit à pilonner l'endroit si sensible, faisant hurler le blondinet à chaque coup.

Les mouvements du brun se firent plus précis et rapides, ayant pour seul but de faire jouir le blond.

Deidara finit par oublier son nom, où il était, et pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait cela. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était avec Itachi, et qu'il ne voulait pas que cela se termine.

Toutefois, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et le plaisir du blond arriva à son paroxysme. Il se déversa sur les draps, tandis que la semence d'Itachi se répandait en lui.

Haletant, le brun se retira, puis il bascula sur le côté. Il s'allongea sur le dos et prit Deidara contre lui, plaçant la tête blonde sur son torse.

Il caressa les cheveux du blond, passant ses doigts entre comme pour les démêler. Il déposa un léger baiser sur le haut de son crâne, et souffla sur la chevelure, la faisant se soulever légèrement comme s'il y avait du vent dans la chambre.

« Je t'aime, Itachi, murmura le blond en évitant son regard.

-Tiens, tu es passé au tutoiement ? le taquina le brun. Bien !

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu es sensé répondre, grogna-t-il.

-Bien sûr, que je t'aime aussi, soupira Itachi. Je ne t'aurais pas fait l'amour si ce n'était pas le cas ! »

Le blond rougit, détournant le regard. Le regard du brun ainsi que ses paroles le déstabilisaient, et le gênaient. Il se tortilla, nerveux, mais plus heureux que jamais. Itachi était avec lui, il l'aimait, et il semblait que rien ne pourrait leur arriver. Une euphorie du nom de bonheur s'empara du cœur de l'hybride, le faisant soupirer de contentement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Itachi. »

Le brun avait un sourire amusé aux lèvres, trouvant risible la longue queue de Deidara qui fouettait l'air, repoussant le drap jeté négligemment sur eux. Le blond s'appuya sur le torse du brun, pour se relever.

« Je suis heureux, sourit-il. »

Itachi les fit alors rouler sur le côté, inversant leurs positions. Le garçon chat rougit légèrement, toujours prude, même après s'être fait déniaiser. Le brun se pencha, passant ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de Deidara. Il fit remonter sa bouche sur le lobe de l'oreille de son partenaire, étant décidément un fétichiste des oreilles. Il grignota quelques temps la peau, la faisant rougir, puis finit par murmurer :

« Si tu es heureux quand je te fais 'ça', alors ça me donne une autre raison de le faire encore plus souvent.

-Parce que tu as besoin d'une raison, souffla Deidara, les pupilles dilatées.

-Hum… grogna Itachi. »

Le brun passa le bout de sa langue sur les bords de l'oreille, faisant frissonner le blond. Il souffla alors légèrement dessus, arrachant un gémissement à Deidara.

« De toute façon, ricana le brun, tu as l'air encore plus accro que moi…

-Absolument pas ! se rengorgea l'hybride. »

Deidara, une lueur de défit dans le regard, se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de gémir. Itachi, néanmoins, n'allait pas le laisser faire, et aventura ses lèvres sur la clavicule du garçon chat. Il commença à la mordre et à la lécher, mais Deidara campait sur ses positions.

Par inattention, le brun fit glisser sa main sur la chute de rein du blond… Pour finir par frôler sa queue. Ce geste arracha alors un petit cri au blond, et Itachi sût qu'il avait maintenant les armes pour gagner à tous les coups.

Il se redressa et s'assit sur le lit, attrapant le blond et l'agenouillant sur lui. Le blond était rouge de frustration, autant parce qu'il avait cédé que parce qu'Itachi avait cessé de maltraiter son corps.

« Tu vois que tu es déjà accro, ricana Itachi.

-Moi je suis moins accro ! protesta la voix de Sasuke à travers le mur. Demain, je vais m'acheter des boules Quies ! »

* * *

Désolée, mais gâcher les écrits avec une chute, c'est ma passion ! Encore, je n'ai même pas mis d'humour noir.

* : Tenshi veut dire ange en japonais.

** : Un fûton est un matelas japonais.

*** : La position fœtale a été citée ici sous l'influence de Squeezie sur mon esprit.

**** : Film datant de 1931 réalisé par Tod Browning.

***** : Le Hobbit est évidemment une œuvre copyright faisant partie de la célèbre saga « The lord of the Rings »

Au fait, ce One Shot fait exactement 10 000 mots car je suis légèrement maniaque.

Reviews ?

Au fait, je ne pense pas faire de suite, mais si vous en voulez une, je la ferai.


End file.
